The overall objective of the Intestinal Stem Cell Consortium Coordinating Center (ISCC-CC) is to accelerate intestinal stem cell research through the development, sharing, and organization of scientific resources, including biomaterials, datasets, reagents, methods, protocols, expertise, and information. The goal of this grant proposal is to continue to maintain and enhance the ISCC at City of Hope for another 5 years, working with investigators from 6-9 different research projects chosen by NIH to conduct fundamental basic science and translational Intestinal Stem Cell (ISC) research. The specific aims of this project are: 1) To facilitate the necessary administrative support of the ISCC; 2) To provide information management and data sharing within the ISCC, and across the research community; 3) To coordinate the acquisition, advertisement, and distribution of shared resources in a highly cost efficient, effective manner; and 4) To advance the science of the ISCC by providing ISCC-CC expertise. The ISCC-CC at COH is fully poised to continue conducting all tasks required to support and enhance the ISCC in the highest quality manner. We will draw upon our substantial experience with the ISCC over the first 5 years, to provide the necessary administrative, biomedical informatics, scientific study design, analysis, and distribution of biomaterials to facilitate all aspects of the critical research to be conducted by he ISCC.